Bridgette and Courtney
.]] Courtney and Bridgette have formed a close friendship. As members of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island, there were hardly too many other females either girl could relate to and found themselves sticking together primarily as a result. Courtney was not initially intending to making any sort of lasting friends, but overtime she and Bridgette began to truly respect one another and allow themselves to confide with each other. That is not to say that they have had their problems, most especially in the beginning. Overview Total Drama Island Bridgette was growing annoyed with how often Courtney reminded everyone that she used to be a C.I.T. throughout the first challenge on the island. Courtney expressed uncertainty about Bridgette's ability to stand on her hands for twenty minutes, thereby initially not choosing her to compete in the talent contest. However, Bridgette's demonstration of her talent prior to the contest happening caused an accident that destroyed Courtney's violin, thus Bridgette had to take Courtney's spot to disastrous results. Even still, their friendship slowly began to blossom as Bridgette was among the most encouraging of Courtney to try and overcome her fear of green jelly. They were also among the few female friends who would open up about their potential relationships as Bridgette confided into Courtney about a heart-shaped clay bowl Geoff made and later Courtney explaining to Bridgette how Duncan truly had a soft side beneath his hostile personality. Total Drama Academy In Total Drama Academy, the two became roommates, which they were quite happy about. Bridgette was a little concerned about Courtney putting so much effort into the decoration of their room for the Room Decoration challenge in the Week 0 Challenge Night, but it would work to their favor as Chef Hatchet picked them as his favorite room. Though they didn't win the challenge, having a favorite room meant they had a say in the decoration of the living space. They have generally worked together whenever possible in the Challenge Night competitions, except in the Arena challenge in Week 5. However, during the period when Courtney was engaged in her violent feud with Duncan against Harold and LeShawna, it caused a great deal of psychological and emotional stress to Bridgette that on one weekend she slept in Gwen's room until it finally ended. Trivia *Both were made roommates in Total Drama Academy. **In addition, both are the only female Killer Bass to bunk with one another. *Due to Courtney's effort into decorating the room, they have been Chef's favorite in Week 0. *Both are the only Killer Bass members whose boyfriend is on the same team. **In addition, both of them are friends with one another. *Both are the last two females from the team to be eliminated. (This is not counting Eva, as she has been eliminated prior.) **However, while Bridgette made it to the merge, Courtney did not. *Both are noticeably quite different, reflecting the theme of two friends who are total opposites from one another. **Bridgette is sweet, friendly, calm and cares more about others than the money or fame. In addition, she is liked by almost everyone. **Courtney is easily agitated, generally unfriendly, competitive and prefers winning the money or fame over all else. In addition, she is disliked by almost everyone. Category:Friendships Category:Interaction